My Band By D12 Smallville Remix
by Hippie Killer
Summary: This is a Smallville Version of 'My Band' by D12. R&R please. I hope you find it funny. Rated Pg-13 for language and one mention of a sexual event.


This is more than a little weird. I was bored, so i decided to do this. I hope you find it kinda funny, i did. Please read & review. Thanks to Unknown Wanderer, who did a DBZ remix and inspired me to do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, D12, Eminem or any of their music.

(intro – Clark)  
  
I don't know dude...  
  
I think everyone's all jealous and stuff cuz I'm like the most amazing man in the world, dude...  
  
And I think everyone's got a freakin problem with me dude...  
  
And they need to take it up with me after I save Lana again...  
  
Because...  
  
(chorus – Clark)   
  
These chicks don't even know that I'm superman,  
  
But they're all on me like I'm Lex with a tan,  
  
Cuz once I go I know they'll give me a curfew ban,  
  
But in the end I'll be the saviour of man.  
  
(Verse 1 – Clark)  
  
So I get off Krypton right and use my x-ray sight,  
  
Walk up to these hot chicks and I'm all like,  
  
"What's up ladies my name's Clark, baby,  
  
I'm the best saver since Jor-El came here"  
  
They're all like "oh my God it's him"  
  
"I swear you saved me last weekend"  
  
"I swear to freakin God you saved me from getting hit by a rock"  
  
"Please won't you please come with me to talk?"  
  
And by now, the rest of the guys get jealous,  
  
Especially when I drop the speed and go supersonic  
  
So all the hot chicks, even Pete's mom,  
  
Start yelling about the green kryptonite bomb,  
  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me,  
  
But when we fight it's kinda like a 1-sided victory,  
  
Cuz I'm the one with all the powers, see  
  
Dude, they're just trying to steal the light from me,  
  
Yesterday, Lex tried to pull a knife on me,  
  
Because I told him Lana's my new wife-to-be,  
  
This Superman crap, it's the life for me,  
  
And all the other guys just despise me,  
  
Because...  
  
(chorus – Clark)  
  
These chicks don't even know that I'm superman,  
  
But they're all on me like I'm Lex with a tan,  
  
Cuz once I go I know they'll give me a curfew ban,  
  
But in the end I'll be the saviour of man.  
  
Superman (repeated 9xs)  
  
(verse 2 – Pete)  
  
You just wanna see him save Lana don't you?  
  
Hey Clark, come home we can't save her without you,  
  
Smash these humans and go supersonic  
  
But we gotta watch him get all the glory  
  
You don't know about my help, he's a liar  
  
(Clark: you're right, I just wanna get up Lana's-)  
  
What the hell is wrong with Clark today?  
  
Just Lana wouldn't satisfy him anyway,  
  
See, I know how to save, it's simple but,  
  
All I did was have two human parents, man,  
  
So I'm not even getting near the map,  
  
Helping out while getting whipped on my back,  
  
(verse 3 – Pete and Lex)  
  
Look at his cute Krypton ass thinking he the shit,  
  
Yeah, I know man he's doing a superhero flick,  
  
Hey I thought we had an interview with Chloe too,  
  
(Clark: I had an interview, not you two)  
  
You're gonna be late for Chloe's date,  
  
I ain't going to Chloe's date,  
  
But our dates are screwed up and his always look best,  
  
You know what, man, I'ma say something,  
  
Hey Yo' man,  
  
(Clark: You got something to say?!)  
  
Man nothing  
  
I thought you were about to tell him off, man what's up?  
  
Man, I'ma shout out his secret and man, shut up,  
  
And you weren't even gonna say anything, you're supposed to hate his guts,  
  
And I was about to yell right after you,  
  
I swear man  
  
(Chorus – Clark)  
  
These chicks don't even know that I'm superman,  
  
But they're all on me like I'm Lex with a tan,  
  
Cuz once I go I know they'll give me a curfew ban,  
  
But in the end I'll be the saviour of man.  
  
Superman (repeated 9xs)  
  
(verse 4 – Lana's random ex)  
  
They say Clark rocks but the humans do not,  
  
Cause he has superpowers and we have not,  
  
I'm gonna let Lana know that I'm still hot,  
  
I should drain him with a green kryptonite rock!  
  
Ready to get off with a random fan,  
  
Every time I hear (Hey dude, I love Clark!),  
  
I hate Clark, man, I know he's an alien,  
  
But why does he have to save Lana all the time?  
  
And these guys, they got nothing,  
  
(Clark: Carry my bag man)  
  
You're so strong carry your own,  
  
(Clark: I can't get into LuthorCorp, security in the way)  
  
(Security: Who the hell are you? Why are you so gay?)  
  
(Verse 5 – Pete)  
  
Dammit I'm sick of this show,  
  
Time for me to go solo and save some dough,  
  
(Lex: I told you though, I just can't beat him)  
  
With his heat and x-ray vision,  
  
Save Lana all the time, I was in the back,  
  
Save Chloe all the time, I was in the back,  
  
Screw the alien, I got some suggestions,   
  
Screw Clark, ask me some questions,  
  
Like the meteor shower, how it got started?  
  
(Reporter: But what about Clark?)  
  
Man, are you retarded?  
  
Anyway, I'm the least popularest guy in the group,  
  
Clark's nice tight ass, Chloe thinks it's cute,  
  
Then he did more sit-ups to get buff,  
  
Did 50 billion could easily get up,  
  
Screw Clark, I'm outta this crew,  
  
Gonna find someone who loves me too,  
  
(Clark:)  
  
Lana, why can't you see you're the only one for me,  
  
And just tell me how to get rid of Chloe and marry you,  
  
(chorus – Pete)  
  
I'm the only one that knows he's superman (ha ha)  
  
But they're still on him like he's Lex with a tan (screw Clark)  
  
Cause once I tell, they'll just love him more,  
  
And then Chloe will definitely show me the door,  
  
Screw you (repeated 9xs)  
  
(Outro – Clark)  
  
The best town in the world...   
  
Smallville!  
  
My six-pack makes all the pretty girls dance,  
  
And I can see through their underpants,  
  
My six-pack makes all the pretty girls dance,  
  
And I can see through their underpants,  
  
Their pants, their pants, their pants, their pants, their pants,  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
My six-pack makes all the pretty girls dance,  
  
And I can see through their underpants,  
  
Clark: Where'd everybody go?

Thanx. Please review.

HK


End file.
